NWN2Wiki talk:Manual of style
Pre-release & NWN comparison Just a thought, which I've done on the fighter and barbarian pages. Since we're effectively pre-release & thus everything is subject to alteration beyond our control, I though it a good idea to keep specific notes on the details of everything "pre-release", e.g. we know the base classes and warlock are in & no other base classes. We know PrCs are in, but not which ones etc. Swim, fly, climb etc are out as functioning abilities atm. This information can be removed once the game is released and the information finalised. Though this could possibley be quite a large chunk of work when it comes round. For NWN2 we can also compare to the original NWN, with things such as Parry skill etc or restructuring from 3.0 to 3.5. This could be left in post-release as a source for those who've played NWN wanting to get into NWN2. I considered linking to the NWN1 version of the class, however we couldn't just link directly to the NWNwiki as it'd cause confusion when returning back to NWN2 info since NWN1 pages are within the NWN1wiki navigation structure. A copy of the related pages might be good to copy over if we follow this idea through. Just some ideas. --Defunc7 10:50, 14 December 2005 (PST) :Very nice, Defunc7. Thanks! I reformatted the two articles slightly to give my opinion how they should be formatted (until release): a short sentence at top that it's confirmed to be included, then the DnD 3.5 stats, and then notes below -- with a NWNWiki link at the bottom. How does that look? -- Alec Usticke 18:42, 14 December 2005 (PST) Defunc7, where you thinking of doing more then classes. As I not sure if we want to do more of that stuff at the moment, but if you are thinking of it. Im willing to help. -- Pstarky 23:49, 15 December 2005 (PST) *I was thinking of working through a kinda speculative group. E.g. the spells Magic Missile and Fireball are almost garunteed seeing as they're so iconic. Same goes for the basic concept of summoning, dispells, cure spells. The basic proficiency feats, weapon focus, weapon specialisation, classes abilities (sneak attack, summon familiar etc), cleric domains (with maybe some basic examples of domains), skills(I was thinking of doing a single page for "knowledge" with sections for each type etc). Definite expansion on warlock stuff seeing the class is confirmed, but the PnP info is kinda hard to get hold of compared to the core classed. Base races with drow (confirmed), aasimar(hinted at) and tiefling(naturally opposes aasimar). Basically get the wiki structure in place with at least a few pages per category--Defunc7 08:46, 16 December 2005 (PST) Well Im quiet busy at the moment, (family, Xmas and all). I will most likely will have more time on my hands Sun to Tues. I will have a good look and see where I can help. -- Pstarky 22:36, 16 December 2005 (PST) Ok so you want to work on the speculative stuff, like Trap Sense etc. Not the stuff that is the same or we guess it will be the same, like Sneak Attack etc. What resources are you using. Im guessing SRD is one, but is that all? Plus where are you getting all those nice picture from? -- Pstarky 01:51, 18 December 2005 (PST) Feats/Skills/Spell Templates *Why I didnt do this for NWNWiki.org I dont know. Do they look right? Template:Feat, Template:Skill, Template:Spell Does Races need one? *I don't think races works with a template, they're like classes where there's almost nothing which is common between them all. Though we could do one for the first section of classes (BAB, primary saves, proficiciencies etc).--Defunc7 02:49, 18 December 2005 (PST)